Fallen Angel
by MidoriTenshiSakura
Summary: Eriol is a regular angel walking down the streets of Heaven- until he saw the most beautiful creature on earth... Who is she? Find out!
1. Decisions

Author's Notes:  
Hello peeps! I'm back with yet another E+T fic. My bestfriend just can't get enough of them, and so are my peers too. Thanks to all those who reviewed my previous fics, and I'm glad to please you. I am really not expecting anybody to review, but I really appreciate it. Domo Arigato Gusaimas! [MidoriTenshiSakura bows]   
  
This is my fic called "Fallen Angel". I know you could guess from the title what this is... And it is also inspired by the song "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls. Well I never really liked the group earlier, but my onii-chan bought one CD of them and like he's playing it all day. And that song got my attention, you know. Sorry if this is another songfic like my other fics, but I get inspiration from these songs. Don't you do too?  
  
Disclaimer: Well I guess I have to type this over and over again...  
Idonotowncardcaptorsakuraandthesongirisbygoogoodolls.Idonotowncardcaptorsakuraandthesongirisbygoogoodolls.Idonotowncardcaptorsakuraandthesongirisbygoogoodolls.Idonotowncardcaptorsakuraandthesongirisbygoogoodolls.Idonotowncardcaptorsakuraandthesongirisbygoogoodolls.Idonotowncardcaptorsakuraandthesongirisbygoogoodolls.Idonotowncardcaptorsakuraandthesongirisbygoogoodolls.Idonotowncardcaptorsakuraandthesongirisbygoogoodolls.  
  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~  
  
XCS:  
  
Hi to all those who reviewed my other fics! KawaiiChibiTomoyo, Mihara Chiharu, and those who had their names unregistered. I really appreciate it.  
  
  
Well, here goes nothing...  
  
"..." words  
'...'thoughts  
~...~ lyrics  
[...] author's notes [that's me! ^_^] don't worry, there won't be too much of it. Promise!  
  
  
Fallen Angel  
  
Chapter One: Decisions  
  
  
~And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'd ever be  
And I don't want to miss you right now...~  
  
  
  
Eriol walked down 7th Avenue, the big cuddly clouds slowing his pace. As he turned to Tenshi Lane, this baby shop caught his eye. Following his gut instinct, in he went. As he entered, the bells chimed and the man inside looked up.  
  
"Good day to you, dear Rafael. What have we got here?" he genkily said to a grey haired guy sitting in front of the counter.  
  
"Ssshh! The Big Boss is inside the nursery. He's checking out the soon-to-be babies in Earth. You know, their fates..."  
  
"Oh, can I come in?"  
  
"NO! You can't-" Rafael was cut short when he heard the door leading to the Nursery close. "Good grief!"   
  
  
"Good day, Eriol. I knew you were about to enter. What do you need from me? A new wing to replace your small one?" Big Boss inquired.  
  
Silence.   
  
After a few minutes of looking at the babies, Eriol stopped at a peach-colored basket and his eyes grew wide.   
  
"She's... She's..."  
  
"Beautiful, am I correct?"   
  
Eriol blushed.   
  
"One reminder, Eriol. An angel..." Big Boss leaned over to Eriol's ears. "...is not supposed to fall in love with a mortal."  
  
Eriol's eyes drooped but managed to grin. "I know, Big Boss. But... she just caught my attention. What is her name anyway?" he asked hopefully.   
  
Big Boss hesitated for a moment, but then gave in. "She's Tomoyo Daidouji, to be born to her divorced mother Sonomi. September twenty-three.."  
  
Eriol sipped in every piece of information. 'Tomoyo Daidouji, September Twenty-three..' he mentally chanted as if meditating on his mantra.  
  
"Are you still with me, Eriol?" Eriol snapped out of reverie as Big Boss' voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Huh? What were you saying again?"  
  
  
  
Eriol was playing the grand piano at the Leisure Hall, doing a duet with Wesley, who is plucking the harp. His mind still kept wandering to that baby in the peach basket. As he reached the bridge of his piece, he accidentally pressed "DO" instead of "RE". He shot his head back, the same time Wesley shot his head up from the harp he was playing.   
  
"What's the matter, my man? Deep in thoughts?" Wesley, a carefree and spontaneous red headed man asked.  
  
"Oh... my finger just... slipped."   
  
"Eriol, my man, you know that everybody here in our abode knows you can play that piece even with your eyes closed. What's bothering you, my man?"  
  
Eriol sighed and put down the covers of the grand piano. "Okay, it's like this..." he relayed the incident that happened a while ago. As he finished he began to play his piece again, this time in solo. A few minutes later, Wesley broke the deafening silence.   
  
"You know, Big Boss is right. An angel must NEVER fall in love with a mortal."  
  
"But I can't take my mind off her."  
  
"Well you could go down there and be with her..." Wesley murmured loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"  
  
"I said, you COULD go down to earth and be with her!"  
  
"HOW?! HOW?! HOW?!" Eriol frantically shouted.  
  
"Whoa, whoa whoa! Calm down, my man! We'll see Big Boss..."  
  
  
  
"...you will lose the priveledge of eternal youth, happiness and life." Big Boss finished, looking down at earth.   
  
"Make a choice, Eriol..." Wesley blurted.  
  
Eriol's eyebrow creased. For a minute he pondered, obvious to his action. After that, he looked up and adjusted his spectacles. He walked towards Big Boss' big chair.  
  
" I will..."  
  
  
"Very well then." Big Boss continued. "If you are willing to give up everything you have here just to go down to earth, then so it shall be."  
  
Eriol smirked. "My deepest gratitude, Big Boss. Thank you for letting me do as I wish."  
  
"You will be born as Eriol Hiiragizawa, a Japanese boy. Still with your features, you will be born on March Twenty-three."  
  
"March Twenty-three? But that's tomorrow! I'm going to earth tomorrow?"  
  
Big Boss nodded in affirmation. "But I wish this Tomoyo Daidouji will not waste the sacrifice you are about to make. Good Luck, Eriol."  
  
"Thank you so much, Big Boss!!!" Eriol was overwhelmed by the feeling of happiness he is experiencing. He even got Wesley's hands and danced for joy. After what seemed like forever, he then ran to the East and began to 'pack' his things.  
  
  
  
"We're *sniffle* going to *sniffle* miss *sniffle* you, my man!" Wesley shed tears, trying to still sound comical even in his despaired state.  
  
"Aww, shucks! You're making my departure a sorrowful one..." Eriol restrained himself from letting a tear escape his eyes.   
  
"I'm happy for you, my man!" Wesley hugged his bestfriend, then he walked away.  
  
"Goodbye, everybody!" he shouted as the train destined to 'Earth' started to blow it's whistle. The wheels now producing a deafening sound as it made contact to the rails on the road.  
  
"Eriol, wait!" Big Boss ran and shouted from the inside of the 'train' station. Panting, he only caught sight of a train's tail taking a turn to the left.  
  
"What is it, Big Boss?" Wesley asked him.  
  
"I... For...got...to...tell...him...that...he..." Big Boss tried to say in between exhausts.  
  
"He is what, Big Boss?"  
  
"He will be born as the Half Reincarnation of Clow Reed."  
  
"He WHAT!" Wesley asked once again, unsure if his ears were trustworthy.  
  
"You heard me right, Wesley. Eriol, to be born as Eriol Hiiragizawa, will be the Half Reincarnation of Clow Reed, one of the greatest sorcerers that ever lived."  
  
Wesley opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  
  
They stood there, still watching over where the train used to be.  
  
"Big Boss, do you think he will gain knowledge of who he really is in due time?"  
  
"I hope so, Wesley. I hope so..."   
  
  
  
  
  
...to be continued...  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1.Mwwaaahhhahhaaa! Cliffhanger! ^_^ Don't worry. I'm going to post the next chapters soon... that's if I get five reviews. You know I really don't like cliffhangers, but I have to do it. I dont know if they really like the stories I made, so... That's it! Please review!  
  
2. About Tomoyo. Sorry I have to put her up on the next chapters. She is insignificant... to this chapter only. You know... realizations, decisions...  
  
3. About the song. Gomen. I just put up the first stanza of the song.   
  
4. About Wesley and Rafael. The name Rafael sound kawaii, ne? And Wesley... Well I kinda combined the names of my two cousins, Lesley and Wendell. I really didn't know where the heck it came from. The name sucks. Gomen.  
  
5. About Wesley. If you have been a keen observer, you may have noticed that he usually says 'my man'. Hehehehe... Just for fun. That's it for now. Ja!  
  
  
  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~ 


	2. Looks Awfully Familiar...

Author's Notes:  
  
Hello there all ya people! Here is chapter two of Fallen Angel. Same rules apply. [You know.. disclaimers...]  
  
  
Fallen Angel  
  
Chapter Two: Looks Awfully Familiar...  
  
  
"Just a little more, Mrs. Daidouji. A little push..."  
  
"Owww! Is it over now?"  
  
"Not just yet. Now push harder..."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Sonomi shrieked at the top of her lungs, her voice echoing althroughout the delivery room.  
  
A baby's cry followed the scream soon after. At last it was all over.   
  
"Congratulations, Madame. It's a bouncy baby girl!" her obstetrician glefully announced to her.   
  
Sonomi looked down at the baby. Her amethyst eyes from her, the ebony hair from her dad, the pale skin from her dad, the small, curved lips from her... 'Come to think of it, she looks like Nadeshiko-chan...' she thought.  
  
"What is her name, Mrs. Daidouji?"  
  
"She looks like Nadeshiko-chan. And her eyes remind me of plum blossoms. Plum Blossom... Tomoyo... Daidouji Tomoyo..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, class..." Yuiren-sensei started. "Welcome to Kindergarten!"  
  
She could still hear the cries from the toddlers, unfamiliar of the surroundings. "Kaa-san!!! Tou-san!!!" some shouted. After quite sometime they settled down, and they went silent.  
  
Then suddenly someone came through the door, then bowed straight at Yuiren-sensei.   
  
"Gomen nasai, Yuiren-sensei!" Sonomi bowed deeply, a girl frantically clinging onto her dress.  
  
"It's all right, Daidouji-san. You can leave her here with us..." Yuiren-sensei bent down to see the girl clearly. "...I'm sure we'll have loads of fun!" She smiled at her, and the girl just hid her face in the long dress her mom is wearing.  
  
"It's okay sweetie." Sonomi said to her child as she looked up to her.   
  
"Kaa-san?"   
  
"It'll be all right, sweetie." she kissed her on the forehead. "I'll come pick you up later. Ja!"   
  
"Kaa-san..." the girl ran to the door where her mother went out to.   
  
"Come here, dear." Yuiren-sensei took her hand. "Class, I'd like you to meet Daidouji Tomoyo. She is the daughter of the owner of the toys you are playing with right now..."  
  
The children looked up from their 'agenda' and greeted. "MoshiMoshi, Daidouji-san!" the tots then sat down on their respective seats.   
  
The girl felt eyes stare at her and began to shiver. "I'm D-Dai-dou-ji T-to-mo-yo. P-p-pleased-t-to-m-m-eet-y-yo-you." She said as much as she could still remember how her mom told her to greet her classmates.  
  
Seeing this girl shiver, the whole class roared in laughter.  
  
Except for one. This child pushed his spectacles to the bridge of his nose and then murmured. "That girl looks awfully familiar..."  
  
"Now, now, Tomoyo. you will seat there at Table 5." Yuiren-sensei assured her.  
  
"W-where is-s t-that?"   
  
"There, the table near the door at the back. Beside the boy with eyeglasses."  
  
She walked towards the table, where a boy is sitting alone. His hair fell boyishly on his forehead. He looked up.  
  
She sat down beside the boy her sensei pointed. 'Boy, is he a geek... Well he is alone... That's not good to think of...'  
  
"Ohayo Gusaimas!" the boy greeted as she sat down.  
  
"O-Ohayo gusaimas to you too." Tomoyo smiled at him, afraid.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Your name sounds really familiar..."  
  
At these words, Tomoyo shivered once again and wet her dress.  
  
"KAA-SAN!!!" she screamed.  
  
  
~And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
But sooner or later, it's over  
I just don't want to go home right now...~  
  
  
  
"And then?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"...And then he jumped into the mud with the pigs! Gross!" Eriol exclaimed, his facial expression from serious to comical.   
  
Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Sumimasen, Daidouji-san, Hiiragizawa-san. do you mind sharing your thoughts with us?" Yuiren-sensei called their attention. "It seems like you have another thing more important to do than pottery."  
  
They both looked at the pot they were shaping.  
  
"Oh no!" They shouted together. The pot was deformed. The class yelled, teasing the two. Tomoyo was about to cry, her hands still trying to reform the pot. She desperately tried to return it to it's original shape, but it is useless.  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo, his intense cerulean eyes searching deep into her amethyst orbs. He put his hand on the pot, making no effort to reform it. Slowly, the pot went to it's original form.   
  
Tomoyo was stunned. 'I already made efforts to reshape it, but I failed. And with him not even trying to make any efort, he did it?'  
  
"Daijobu desu ka?" Eriol asked her as her eyes went blank.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, ignoring the class' teasing of the two of them. "Daijobu..."  
  
  
  
...to be continued...  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. Mwahahahaha! Another cliffhanger! Anywayz I hope you liked how the story goes. Please, review!  
  
2. About Yuiren-sensei. I just got her name from Tamahome's sister, Yuiren. the kawaii chibi shojo... [did I get that right?]  
  
3. About the story. There will still be many chapters to come, so if you like them to come out here in ff.net, REVIEW!!!!   
  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakuar~ 


	3. Forgotten Name

Author's Notes:  
  
Chapter three of Fallen Angel! I can't believe people are REALLY reading my fic! Domo Arigato gusaimas to those who reviewed. And yes, the song 'Iris' is really beautiful, don't you think so...?  
  
Disclaimer: I am now disclaiming the best Anime yet, Card Captor Sakura. Pity me, I only own a pair of eyeglasses and a schoolbag.  
  
Standard Rules apply. [you know... words, thoughts, etc...]  
  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~  
  
  
  
Fallen Angel  
  
Chapter Three: Forgotten Name  
  
  
He still could not believe it.   
  
'How could that be?' he brushed his hair from his forehead.  
  
'It was really impossible to do that. But... I just did.'  
  
He was halfway between the question and the answer when his mom called from downstairs.  
  
"Eriol-kun! Eriol-kun! I have great news for you!" he heard his mother shout.  
  
"Chotto Matte, Kaa-san!" he ran through the hallway and skipped steps on the stairs as he went down.  
  
"Nani, Kaa-san?" he fiddled with a thread in his clothing and pulled it to detach it.  
  
"Your application form for you to study in London has been approved!"  
  
"Huh? What is application? What London?" he looked at his mother with a skeptical face.  
  
"Dear, dear. We're going to London!"  
  
"What London?!" he asked again, this time desperate.  
  
"Remember last summer I asked you to answer a sheet of paper?"  
  
"And then..."   
  
"They said you have the highest grade from all the applicants! You passed, Eriol! You passed! We're going to London!"  
  
And a five-year old Hiiragizawa Eriol nodded, even in his confusion.  
  
  
  
  
"We're going to London!" these words kept on ringing in his mind, upto the point that he can't take it anymore. Yes, his Kaa-san informed Yuiren-sensei about it, and they are leaving today. Now here he is, standing in front of the class- his soon-to-be old classmates waving goodbye and saying 'Bon Voyage!'. He really felt empty.  
  
'Why do I have to go?'  
  
"Eriol-kun! We're leaving!" he heard his mother shout over the door. He plastered a smile and waved. "Sayonara!" he said as happy as he could manage to show.   
  
  
  
  
They walked down the quiet corridor. His head hung down.  
  
'I don't want to leave...' he thought.  
  
Suddenly he bumped into someone who had her head hung down too, not looking where she was going.  
  
"Gomen Nasai!" they both bowed, their heads bumping to each other. He straigtened up, laughed and said his apologies while smiling widely with his eyes closed.   
  
"You..." he heard that someone said.  
  
He opened his eyes, and caught sight of a friend he met in class.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked, pushing her hair back over her shoulders.  
  
Eriol looked fazed at what he saw. A girl with long ebony hair flowing perfectly behind her back. Long, thick lashes embedding her amethyst eyes- her striking, amethyst eyes that you could drown in the depths of it. 'Mysterious' he thought. "I'm going to London."  
  
"Can I come with you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I will never come back."  
  
Realization stroke Tomoyo. Her friend is going to London... and never to return. Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. She sobbed in front of him.  
  
"Daijobu desu ka?" he placed his hand on her shoulder and wiped her tears with the back of his hands.  
  
"You're leaving, and nobody is going to protect me if they tease me... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
"Don't worry, they will stop teasing you once I leave." he comforted her, doubting whatever he said to her.  
  
"Thanks for everything. Promise me, we will meet again?!"  
  
"Hai." Eriol held out his pinky finger.   
  
Tomoyo smiled and entwined her pinky finger with his.  
  
"A promise we will never break!" they said simultaneously.  
  
"Sayonara, tomodachi. I will never forget you." Tomoyo hugged her friend.   
  
At first shocked at what his friend did, Eriol hugged her back. "I will NEVER forget you." he said, putting emphasis on the word never.  
  
They went their separate ways.  
  
After a few minutes of walking in a silent corridor, realization stroke Tomoyo. "MATTE!!!!" she cried as she ran outside. She was led by her feet to the school gate.   
  
Too late.  
  
"I didn't catch his name. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo." she said to the wind.  
  
  
  
  
There was something really puzzling about that girl. He sat on by the window, the wind tickling his cheek as the car drove by. They haven't made it far from the school yet. His mind drifted into space.   
  
'I'm Daidouji Tomoyo...' he heard amidst the noisy, busy street.   
  
"I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol, Tomoyo-chan..."  
  
She never knew the name of her friend.  
  
  
...to be continued...  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. Mwahahahahahahaha! Another one of my cliffhangers!   
  
2. About the spelling and grammar check. Gomen for the first chapter, I didn't check it again, I was rushing things that time, for I was going to school and I typed it early morning and posted it afterwards.  
  
3. About the story. I really don't think Eriol and Tomoyo were classmates in kindergarten. Well that's to make it more memorable. You know, this has a purpose why I made them classmates in kindergarten. Just tune in to find out.  
  
4. About the song. Aaaaarrrrggggghhhh! I tried hard to put a stanza in this chapter. But it's not that appropriate. See next chapter and you'll see that there might be one or two stanzas of it. And also, gomen. It was a really short chapter.  
  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~ 


	4. A Mere Dream or an Apparition?

Author's Notes:  
  
Chapter four of Fallen Angel! I can't believe people are REALLY reading my fic! Domo Arigato gusaimas to those who reviewed. And yes, the song 'Iris' is really beautiful, don't you think so...? Oh, and in this chapter, it has been...let's say... three years after Eriol and Tomoyo parted.  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is not mine. Sheesh! I really think I should not do this everytime. But please don't sue me, I am just a desperate student and an animaniac. [duh?]  
  
Standard Rules apply. [you know... words, thoughts, etc...]  
  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~  
  
  
Fallen Angel  
  
Chapter Four: A Mere Dream or an Apparition?  
  
  
A boy woke up in the middle of the night, panting like a dog, sweat fell from his pale temple. It was rather a strange dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol..." a voice in the dark called.  
  
"W-who are you? How did you know my name?" Eriol retorted.  
  
"I am you, and you are I."  
  
"W-w-what do you mean ' I am you and you are I'?"  
  
He heard a voice laugh, and footsteps followed. Footsteps, coming towards him. He was overwhelmed as a man stood in front of him, dressed in dark blue coat with a half sun and moon in the middle that touched the ground. He wore a strange, elongated hat and a sun-shaped pendant in his necklace. Sure enough he also had pale skin like him and sapphire eyes like his, framed by wired glasses. The only difference was that he had long hair, and really taller than him. Too dumbstruck to speak, Eriol gaped.  
  
"Yes, I know you think that I am just a dream..." the man said.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!: Eriol ran and ran into the vast darkness, his destination- nowhere. He stopped and sat down, hair already sticking to his temple due to perspiration.  
  
"i won't hurt you. Onegai, Hiiragizawa Eriol. Listen to me!" out of nowhere the man appeared again.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Clow Reed."  
  
"What do you want from me?" he asked, his hands trembling.  
  
"Like I told you... I am you and you are I. You cannot run away from that fact. You cannot change that."  
  
"W-w-w-what?!"  
  
"You are my Half Reincarnation." the man continued. "I was a great sorcerer in my lifetime. I created the Book of Clow, which contained a deck of cards- fifty-two cards, to be exact. They are called Clow Cards. They contain powers. I also created guardians for this book. Cerberus, the sun guardian, and Yue, the moon guardian. One day they became too powerful; I could not handle them any longer so I sealed the book, together with Yue and Cerberus. Before I died, I gave Cerberus the privelege to choose his new master or mistress, and I made Yue the judge. He will test the new master or mistress if he or she is deserving to be the new owner of the Clow Cards. Half a millennium passed and the Clow Cards will be on the loose. A girl will set them free, and a boy from China, one of my descendants will be after them too. When one of them passes the Yue's test, you have to go to Japan to help the new owner to alter the cards."  
  
"But how will I help her?" Eriol blurted out unexpectedly.  
  
Clow smiled, victorious that he convinced his Half Reincarnation easily. "Not to worry, Hiiragizawa Eriol. You will know who he or she is, when the cards are released. It won't be long until that time comes." Clow removed his necklace and handed it to him.  
  
"What's this?" Eriol asked.  
  
"That is the Clow key. It has the ability to open the other book I have with me in the afterlife. This is meant for you, my Half Reincarnation. With this you will be able to control the cards."  
  
"How does this work?"  
  
"You do a chant there. You know what the chant is."  
  
"But I don't know."  
  
"Yes you will. When you wake up."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And there's one more thing. I will give you all my magic."  
  
"Magic?"  
  
"Yes, magic. I told you I was one of the greatest sorcerers of my time, and I want you to inherit this. With my magic you can foretell the future. You will know things that are supposed to happen before anyone else does. But be careful, not all predictions are true. You know, we sorcerers are not gods to be perfect. We are meant to make mistakes. And you cannot change what is destined to happen."  
  
"Okay then. I'll remember what you said."  
  
"Remember Eriol, you will know when it's time..." with that Clow Reed slowly faded.  
  
  
  
Eriol sat up, still exhausted from his "dream". He then felt something within his grasp. He eyed it, and was taken aback. It was the necklace that Clow handed over to him.  
  
"How could this be?" he asked himself.  
  
Then he got an idea. He stood up and then spoke something under his breath. Then from under his feet a symbol of the sun, moon, and stars appeared, and right light filled the once dark room.   
  
"Unbelievable!" he exclaimed.   
  
In front of him, the key floated and transformed into a long rod with the sun on the other end. Then, putting all his concentration in it, he thought of what will happen in the next three days.   
  
A viridian-haired woman in oto-san's office, car accident, bloodbath, death?  
  
The thought sent tingles to his spine. 'Could it be... that my parents...' he shook the idea away and tucked himself to sleep once again, but the thought still haunted his mind.  
  
  
  
~And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am...~  
  
  
  
  
"Oto-san?" he knocked on the big door made of oak that led to his father's office. He heard a different voice talking to his father. He eavesdropped, and only caught a few phrases.  
  
"Take good care of him..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
'Why?' he asked the same question to himself. 'Why would he want the person to take care of me?' An idea shot through him.  
  
A viridian-haired woman in oto-san's office, car accident, bloodbath, death?  
  
The idea spooked him out of his wits, but again shook it away. He went into the Living Room and sat on in front of the grand piano and began to play.   
  
The dazzling melody kept on, but he was never mesmerized by it. His thoughts were on the words of his father, the woman n his office, and the dream he had.  
  
Suddenly someone approached him.   
"Hello there, Eriol."  
Eriol ignored her.  
"I am your father's student in the University. I am Kaho Mizuki."  
At the sound of the name he looked up. "You're a Japanese, am I right?"  
"Yes." Kaho nodded. "I was asked by your father to be your teacher in Japanese Language. You will be moving back to Japan soon."  
He played the climax of the piece he was playing.  
"You're really good at playing the piano. What piece is that?"  
"Beethoven's 9th Symphony." he answered flatly.  
"Let's start now. Moshimoshi, Eriol-kun."  
"Moshimoshi, Mizuki-sensei." Eriol stopped playing as he realized something.  
He could speak Japanese.  
"Yokatta, Eriol-kun."  
"Domo arigato gusaimas."  
"Daijoubu desu ka?"  
"Daijobu."  
"Iie."  
"Nani?"  
"You're a fast learner, Eriol. You don't need a teacher anymore. Your father said that he and your mother never spoke to you of Japanese fluently, for you were really going to study here in England."  
"I know only a little of Japanese. Like how they greet."   
'What's this? I don't remember I spoke Japanese fluently. I thought I forgot about the language already. Is this part of the powers Clow Reed gave me?'  
"Miss Kaho?"  
"Yes?"  
"Could you please speak another language?"  
"Okay then. Bonjour!"  
"Comme ale vu?"  
'Holy... I could even understand her even if she spoke French!'  
"Eriol. Look at me."  
Eriol looked at her. Her viridian hair cascaded to her back, contrasting the color of her dress.  
"I know you are Clow Reed."  
Eriol was startled at the sudden shift of thoughts. He sat there speechless.  
"I know you are Clow Reed. I sensed it. You created a book with 52 Clow Cards with guardians, Cerberus the sun guardian and Yue the moon guardian."  
"How did you sense it?"  
"I am also like you. I am not a common girl, for I am clairvoyant, too. Do you know you are only a Half Reincarnation?"  
"I am?"  
"Yes. The other half of you is the one who has the deck. He does not know he is the half, and he also doesn't know that the deck is with him. One of his children will be the future holder of the cards and your mission is to help the new master or mistress to alter it. Don't worry, you'll know who he or she is when the time has come."  
  
  
Two days after he met Kaho, his parents died. Their car was hit as they went home from the county, and he was under custody of Kaho Mizuki. He finally accepted it. He was happy, but most of the time lonely.  
  
  
~And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
All the moment the truth in your life  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you plead just to know you're alive...~  
  
  
They still live in the house. The two of them. Kaho and him. Kaho then told him that he should create his own guardians, and he did. Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon. Those three years after his parents' death did not leave him lonely. He had companions.  
  
One time Eriol called Kaho from her school.  
"Kaho."  
"What is it Eriol?"  
"I know who will be the future holder of the cards."  
"Who is she?" she excitedly asked.  
"Sakura Kinomoto. A grade four student in Tomoeda Elementary School in Japan. The future Card Mistress. And also, one of my descendants is after the cards too. Syaoran Li, the future leader of the Li clan. He also has the potential to be the Card Master."  
"And you know what, Eriol? The Administration in my school will send me there."  
"You never told me!"  
"They just told me today."  
"You should go there and look for her."  
"What's her name again?"  
"Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto."  
Kaho shivered as she heard the surname and it echoed to her body.  
Kinomoto.  
  
  
  
...to be continued...  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
  
1. Hell Yeah! I finished the fourth chapter! Finally...  
  
2. About the chapter. Gomen, it came out late. My dumb school wanted us to make a diorama of the school and I have to sleep over at my friend's house just so we make the project. And as of presstime I haven't slept yet. And to top it all that, we have to submit a project wherein we have to make our own song! School's been tough lately so I had no time to type this in my computer.  
  
3. About Kaho. You probably know that she and Touya had a relationship, right?  
  
4. About wrong grammar. Gomen. I am rushing things and my eyes are at the brink falling down on the keyboard.  
  
5. About the dream. Nice dream, eh? Sometimes I have dreams like that. Somehow a premonition. Like I dream receiving a failing mark in oune of my quizzes. And believe me, I failed! It's kinda deja vu. That's about it! Please Review!  
  
  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~ 


	5. Kinomoto... Long Time No See, ne?

Author's Notes:  
  
Chapter five of Fallen Angel! I can't believe people are REALLY reading my fic! Domo Arigato gusaimas to those who reviewed. And to the anonymous reviewer, thanks for remiding me that no one can fall in love with a baby! I appreciated that very much. But I have an explanation for that. I made Eriol fall in love with a baby... because in Heaven the divine creatures [or should I say people? I don't know... People have flesh and blood, ne?] have the ability to know somebody's fate. Please correct me if I'm wrong.   
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is not mine. Period.  
  
Standard Rules apply. [you know... words, thoughts, etc...]  
  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~  
  
  
Fallen Angel  
  
Chapter Five: Kinomoto... Long Time No See, ne?  
  
"Ohayo Gusaimas, minna-san. Mizuki-sensei desu. I am here to substitute your Arithmetic sensei, for she had to leave at once due to family matters. I am also japanese, but I study in England." Kaho smiled warmly at her new students.  
  
Some of her students were staring at her, some smiling nonchalantly.   
  
But there were three peculiar students out at the back. The boy with chestnut hair seated at the very back was actually glaring at her. The other girl with long black hair seated across an empty chair merely smiled at her, as if knowing her for a long time. Another girl with black hair fixed into a bun seated behind the other girl raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Roll call. Akagi Haruko?" Kaho shouted.  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Amamura Kaoru?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Banba Yoshihiko?"  
  
"Present."  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
Kaho looked up to her and saw that the girl with black hair is Daidouji. 'I have to admit, she is good-looking.' she thought. She smiled at her, the Daidouji girl taken aback.  
  
"Fukuda Shiro?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Gizo Akira?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Hisashi Mitsui?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Ikusawa Ruriko?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Jin Takako?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura?"  
  
"Present!" came a voice from the door, and there stood an auburn-haired girl with emerald eyes evidently from a tiring run, swaeting like there was no tomorrow.  
  
The class roared to laughter as they saw Sakura in the door.  
  
"Gomen Nasai, sensei!" Sakura shouted and bowed deeply.  
  
"Daijobu. You may look up now." Kaho replied.  
  
Sakura looked up and was obviuosly awe-stricken as she caught sight of a female teacher in their teacher's table. "Hoe?" she shouted out loud.  
  
The whole class roared into laughter once again.  
  
"Now, now class, stop it. Kinomoto-san, take your seat."  
  
"Hai." And she hurriedly pulled herself to her seat at the back, in front of the chinese boy.  
  
'So this the girl Eriol-kun has been talking about.' she thought.  
  
"Sakura-chan, what happened to you?" the girl with black hair inquired.  
  
"Let me guess, you overslept." the boy grunted.  
  
"That's nothing unusual." the girl seated behind Tomoyo remarked, her chinese accent audible.  
  
"Li Meiling?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
Kaho glanced at the girl at the back, obvious of her accent that she is Mandarin. 'Another descendant of Clow Reed.'  
  
"Li Syaoran?"  
  
Again, there was no answer.  
  
"I did not hear the alarm clock go off." Sakura replied.  
  
"Li Syaoran?"  
  
"Li-san! Mizuki-sensei is calling you!" Tomoyo called Syaoran's attention.  
  
"Present." Syaoran shouted.  
  
Kaho looked at Syaoran. 'Of chinese descent. He is the descendant of Clow Reed with the potential to be the next Master of the Clow.'  
  
Syaoran glowered at her, sensing she has been looking intently at him.  
  
Kaho smiled back.  
  
Sakura went starry-eyed when she saw their new Math teacher smile.  
  
Kaho continued the roll call.  
  
"Mihara Chiharu?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Nakamura Rein?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Ryota Miyagi?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Sasaki Rika?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Sendoh Akira?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Takenori Aki?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Ueno Chotaro?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Yamazaki Takashi?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Yanagizawa Naoko?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Yotsuga Keisuke?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Very good. Nobody's absent! Now let's start our lesson." Kaho proceeded to her lecture.  
  
"Now what is the circumference of a circle with a radius of 75.5 cm?" Kaho asked. Only a few raised their hands. Among those were Li Syaoran and Daidouji Tomoyo.  
  
"Kinomoto-san." She called.  
  
"Kinomoto-san?" she called once again.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Mizuki-sensei is coming!" Tomoyo whispered, just above her earshot.  
  
"Mhmmm..." Sakura shifted her position, slumping on her desk.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted, and Sakura shot her head up. Mizuki-sensei was right there, inches away from her face.  
  
"Did you sleep well last night, Sakura-san?"  
  
"Gomen Nasai, Mizuki-sensei!"  
  
The bell rang, signaling for their next class.  
  
"It's all right now, Sakura-san. But next time don't fall asleep in my class. Sayonara, 4-2."  
  
"Sayonara, Mizuki-sensei."  
  
  
  
"She is so beautiful! Isn't she, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura chomped on her lunch as images of their new teacher flooded her mind.  
  
"Looks like Sakura-chan is really mesmerized by Mizuki-sensei." Chiharu remarked.  
  
"But she is indeed beautiful." Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Kinomoto-san." a male voice called her. Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran, his face serious.  
  
"Nani, Li-kun?"  
  
"Can we talk for a while? It's important."  
  
"Hai." Sakura left her lunchbox and went with Syaoran behind the school building.  
  
"Did you just feel something, Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran asked, his defenses up.  
  
"Nandemonai, Li-kun." Sakura stood there, motionless.  
  
"Nani? You don't feel anything?" Syaoran asked, bewildered.  
  
"I don't feel anything creepy and out of the usual." Sakura replied.  
  
Syaoran's brows creased. "That Mizuki-sensei, didn't you feel anything from her? Anything strange you feel about her?"  
  
"Nothing. But she sure is beautiful!" Sakura went starry-eyed.  
  
"Kinomoto! What are you talking about?"  
  
"She is beautiful!"  
  
"Look, if you don't feel anything out of the ordinary, I did. Let me tell you something. That Mizuki-sensei gave me an eerie feeling a while ago and she is something, Kinomoto."  
  
"Xiao Lang? Xiao Lang! What are you doing here- Kinomoto?! Xiao Lang! Why are you with Kinomoto-san? Something's going on between the two of you! Why you... Xiao Lang! How dare you deceive me?" Meiling burst out into tears, assuming something is going on between the two card captors. [a/n: There will be, ne? But not in this moment...^_^]  
  
"Meiling-sama! Teishi! Nothing is going on between me and Kinomoto! [a/n: Really... ^_^;] Stop crying." Syaoran rolled his eyes, annoyed. "I tell you Kinomoto-san, that teacher of ours is someone with magical powers. If you don't want to believe me, suit yourself. But I'm warning you, Kinomoto-san, keep your guard up." And with that, Syaoran walked away, with Meiling trailing behind him.  
  
  
"Where on earth is Sakura?" Fujitaka paced in the living room of the Kinomoto residence.  
  
"I have no idea, oto-san. I called the school and they said she already left at 4 pm." a tall, brown-eyed man sat on the chair beside the telephone.  
  
"But that's already three hours ago! Where could she be? Did you call Tomoyo-san?"  
  
"Hai. She is also not yet home. I'll go search for them."  
  
"Be careful, Touya."  
  
Touya sped up his bike, searching and calling Sakura's name. He checked out the school grounds but found it empty. He went to the Penguin Park but no sign of her. Then he entered the Tsukimine Shrine.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" Touya called out.  
  
"Onii-chan!" Sakura ran out of nowhere, with Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran just behind her.  
  
"Where have you been? Dad's worried sick! What are you doing here?"  
  
"They were just out here helping me in the dojo." a voice in the dark said, and a woman with viridian hair appeared from a cherry blossom tree.  
  
Touya sat on his bike frozen.  
  
"Touya-kun, you worry too much. Your little sister is just with me, and so are her friends. They just helped me out. Don't get mad at her, Touya-kun." Kaho smiled at him, the same smile she used to give him many years ago.  
  
The same smile that made Touya's knees go squirm.  
  
"Kaho? Is that you Kaho?" Touya asked, eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
"You've changed so much since I last saw you, Touya. You've changed so much."  
  
"I thought you were in England studying?"  
  
"I came here on purpose. I need to straighten things up."  
  
"Onii-chan? Mizuki-sensei? You know each other?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
...to be continued...  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
  
1. Hell Yeah! I finished the fifth chapter!   
  
2. About the chapter. Gomen, it came out late. Later than expected. I had to study for my finals. Gomen!  
  
3. About the students. Gomen, I just made up some names in there and I just got others from ohter anime like Gatekeepers and Slam Dunk and Dual. I suck at name-giving that I can't even give a name to my Teddy bear! ^_^;  
  
4. About wrong grammar. Gomen. I am rushing things lately. But the next chapters will be up soon. And another gomen, this chapter sucks.  
  
5. Well that's about it! Please Review!  
  
  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~ 


	6. Let's Make A Memory

Author's Notes:  
  
Okay, I lied. I told you all that the next chapter will be up soon. Gomen nasai, I kept you all waiting! *bows deeply* My dad came in from another country and I haven't got the time to type, we were always out f town. And much worse, my monitor broke down! And now, after two months without my fanfics, I'm back! Whatever. What matters now is the next installation of my fic is here! Thanks to all those who reviewed my fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I only have one peso here on my pocket so I'm going to do this. I do not own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does. I won't have time for my hearings if you sue me.  
  
Dedication: To my friends namely Elvish Maiden18, Dusk Creature, KawaiiChibiTomoyo, Syaoran no Hime, Fireblaze, Damsels in Distress and Shohoku no Miko! [Hi there my twin sister!]   
  
  
Here I go!  
  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~  
  
  
  
Fallen Angel  
  
  
Chapter Six: Let's Make A Memory  
  
  
"You know Mizuki-sensei onii-chan?" Sakura asked as she chomped on her teriyaki.  
  
"Damare!" Touya whispered.   
  
"What? You're new Arithmetic teacher is Kaho-san?" Fujitaka asked his only daughter.  
  
'Oh great. Now oto-san knows it.' Touya thought.  
  
"Hai, oto-san. Demo... How did Mizuki-sensei and onii-chan know each other?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.  
  
Fujitaka glanced at Touya, who just gave him a look of defeat. "Ano... Mizuki-sensei, Kaho-san, is your onii-chan's ex-girlfriend."  
  
Sakura spat the water she was drinking. "N-N-Nani? His ex-girlfriend?"  
  
"Kaijuu, you're exaggerating things waaayy too much." Touya rolled his eyes.  
  
"Kaijuu janai yo!" And Sakura kicked her onii-chan in the shin. Touya yelped.  
  
"Now, now Sakura. Don't kick your brother." Fujitaka lectured. Touya snickered. "And as for you young man, stop teasing your little sister."  
  
"Yare, yare." Touya finished off his chicken.  
  
  
[A/N: Okay, probably by now everyone knows what happened when Kaho showed up in the manga and anime. Let's skip that part, that wasn't meant to be in the fic. You already know it so I don't have to write it. Let's go to something I only made up, kay?]  
  
  
After Three Months  
  
Sakura has gathered all the Clow Cards and has passed Yue's test, who turns out to be her long-time crush and her onii-chan's best friend, Tsukishiro Yukito. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Kero were still inside the Tsukimine Shrine, celebrating Sakura's success.  
  
Outside the shrine stood Touya. He witnessed everything that happened- how Yukito transformed into Yue, how Kero went back to his original form, the way Syaoran was beaten by Yue easily, and how her sister cheated death when Kaho woke her up from inside the branches made by the Wood Card.  
  
"Sakura... You are one strong girl. I'm proud of you." Touya said to no one in particular.  
  
"You saw everything, right?" A voice came from behind.  
  
Touya turned to see Kaho in her most charming smile. "You did see everything, did you?" She asked.  
  
"I did." Touya rode on his bike, ready to go.  
  
"Touya, can I speak with you first?" Kaho's face became serious.  
  
Touya turned the bike to her direction and pedaled. He stopped in front of her. "Hop in." He motioned Kaho to ride at the back.  
  
Kaho moved and got on the bike. "Thanks."  
  
"So where do you want to talk?" Touya asked her.  
  
"Well, since we can't talk under our tree then just go somewhere else where we could talk seriously and privately."  
  
Touya started pedaling once again.   
  
"Touya?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Step on it." Kaho whispered in his ear.  
  
"Hold onto me." Touya said. Kaho put her arms around Touya's waist. "Here we go..." And the bike sped into the deserted street.  
  
Kaho could feel the wind blowing her long, orange hair back. She could smell Touya's perfume and it smelled sweet. 'Just like the old times...' She said to herself as she laid her head on Touya's back.  
  
On the other hand, Touya was enjoying how Kaho tightened her embrace on him whenever they would do a turn on the streets. He was surprised when he felt Kaho laid her head on his back. He smiled. 'Just like the old times...' He thought.  
  
He stopped the bike on Penguin Park. "Kaho, we're here." he said to his companion.  
  
"We're here already? I enjoyed that ride." Kaho hopped down of the bike and ran like a little girl to the swing, as if racing for the swing against someone else.  
  
Touya, amused at Kaho's actions, also ran to the swing and took the swing next to where she was sitting. "So why do you want us to talk?"  
  
Kaho stopped swinging herself and settled. "Oh, yes. I wanted to talk to you about Sakura."  
  
"What about my sister?" Touya looked at her, his brown eyes full of interest.  
  
Kaho smiled. "She is a very strong girl."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But do take care of her." Kaho turned serious.  
  
"I am taking care of her well."  
  
"No. I mean, you have to look closely after her. Now that she is the new Card Mistress, new challenges await her. But this time..." Kaho stopped.  
  
"This time what, Kaho?" Touya felt like melting in her gaze. Something was up.  
  
"But this time, the challenges are harder. She can't use the Clow Cards anymore with her staff."   
  
"What?" Touya was taken aback.  
  
"Hai. And she has to alter all the 52 Clow Cards into her own cards, Sakura Cards."   
  
"How do you know all of these?" Touya asked, bewildered.  
  
"I'm the teacher of the Half Reincarnation of Clow. He's in England and after this day, I'll be off to England too. My job here is done."  
  
"So you came back because of the Clow Cards and you'll be off to England." Touya looked up to the sky, finding the moon shining brightly.  
  
"Yes, my job here is done. Partly done." Kaho stopped the swing from motion as she brought her feet in contact with the soil beneath them.  
  
"Partly? Why? What is it you haven't accomplished?" Touya did the same thing Kaho did, that is, to stop the swing from moving.  
  
"Partly, because I have some unfinished business to attend to."  
  
"Unfinished business? What unfinished business?"  
  
"Us." Kaho turned to look at Touya, her cinnamon eyes shining.  
  
"Us? You mean, you and me?" Touya pointed his finger from her to himself.  
  
"Yes. You and me." Kaho blushed slightly as she reached out her hand to Touya's cheeks. "All this time I haven't forgotten you, Touya."  
  
Touya held Kaho's hand that she put on his cheek with both of his. "Me too, Kaho. Not a single second when we parted did I not think of you." He got her hand and kissed it. "I still love you after all these years."  
  
Kaho went teary-eyed. "Oh Touya. You don't know how much you mean to me. I still love you too." She withdrew her hand from Touya's and wiped her tears.   
  
Touya stood up and gave her a handkerchief. "Kaho, it's all right now. I'm here for you and you know it." Touya scooped her in his arms. "Hush now, don't cry. You don't have to cry."  
  
"Will you still wait for my return when I go away?"  
  
"Of course I will. I'll still be here in Tomoeda waiting for you. You don't know how late at night for the past few years, I went to Tsukimine Shrine and waited under our tree, wishing that you will return."  
  
Kaho stood from the swings and pecked him on the lips. "Aishiteru, and I will come back soon. Matte kudasai."   
  
"I will. I'll wait forever for your return. Now let's get going, I know you still have to pack your things." Touya led her to his bike and they sped back to Tsukimine shrine. Sakura and her friends were nowhere in sight now. Touya stopped the bike in front of the dojo inside the shrine, and Kaho got off.   
  
"Domo, Touya. Ja!" She gave him a kiss and then walked in the dojo.  
  
"Kaho!" Touya shouted after a few seconds. He left his bike and ran to her.  
  
Kaho turned just in time and saw Touya coming towards her. Touya grabbed her and kissed her. His tongue slid inside of her mouth and so did hers to Touya's. Touya advanced into the dojo and opened the door, still holding her in his arms and went in. He shut the door behind him. They parted, gasping for air.  
  
"What is it you want?" Kaho asked breathlessly.  
  
Touya pulled her close. "I won't let you go back to England without a meomory of you." And he brushed his lips with hers, and deepened the kiss. One by one their garments flew out of their bodies and they fell on the couch.  
  
"Matte..." Kaho started. "What if your father and Sakura go look for you?"   
  
Touya stopped. "You got any phone in here?"  
  
Kaho handed him the cordless phone. Touya punched in the number of Yukito. After five rings a sleepy Yukito answered the phone.  
  
"Yuki!" Touya hissed.  
  
"To-ya?" Yukito suddenly became awake.  
  
"Could you call our house and tell them that I'm sleeping over there?"  
  
"What? Where are you anyway?"  
  
"In... a friend's house. Just tell them I am going to sleep there in your house and if they want to talk to me, tell them I already slept, okay?" Touya sounded hasty.  
  
"Okay, okay. You can count on me. Bye!" And Yukito hung up.  
  
"Bye." Touya turned off the phone and lay beside Kaho.  
  
"So what did he say?" Kaho asked.  
  
"He said he'd tell them. Now all that's left to do is to make some memories with you." Touya cupped her face and kissed her with all the love he has.  
  
  
  
The sunshine streamed inside the quiet dojo, shining on the two still sound asleep. Kaho's vermilion hair spilled on the sheets like thread, some located on Touya's broad, naked shoulders. On the other hand one of Touya's arms was slid under Kaho's neck.   
  
*tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut*  
  
The two moved from their position since last night as the alarm clock went off. She trudged her left arm to the side table and it read 7:30 a.m. She shut her eyes from the dazzling sunlight blinding her. She then felt a peck on her cheek.  
  
"Ohayo." Touya greeted her with his trademark smile.  
  
She smiled back. "Ohayo..."  
  
"So what time are you going to leave? Can't you just stay here for good?"  
  
Kaho sat up and pulled the sheets with her. "I'm leaving at four in the afternoon. It's good that I'm leaving on a Saturday, so the class won't be left behind with no one to be with them."  
  
"Hey, stop pulling, don't leave me here naked." Touya wrapped some of the extended sheets onto his waist.  
  
  
After they ate breakfast Touya went home to change, while Kaho continued to pack her things. They decided to meet up at one in the afternoon, for she has to be in the airport two hours before the scheduled flight, and travel to the airport takes about an hour.  
  
Touya waited under the cherry blossom tree, reminiscing about their few times together. After some time Kaho went out of the dojo and met up with him, and then Touya drove to the airport. The drive was silent; not a word was spoken.  
  
As they entered the gates of the airport, Kaho cleared her thorat. "Touya, you could drop me here. I'll just walk inside." She turned to him and smiled warmly.  
  
Touya held her hand, which was on her lap. "No. I'll see you off. Don't you want me to at least take you there inside before we part?"  
  
"Okay then."  
  
  
"Attention all passengers of Britain Air flight SM147, please proceed to the boarding area. Again, all passengers of Briatin Air flight SM147, please proceed to the boarding area now."  
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye..." Kaho got her things from Touya, as he held her hand by the free one.  
  
"I love you." He looked at her intently, eyes almost brimming with tears.  
  
Kaho unexpectedly felt something wet roll down her cheeks. "And I love you. I promise I'll be back." She kissed him hard.  
  
He tasted her tears as they broke apart. "I will wait for you."  
  
  
  
A plane landed on the runway, and sent the wind violent. As it stopped, the passengers began piling up the door and one by one came out.  
  
A young boy dressed in a blue trench coat and sapphire eyes wired by spectacles set foot on the red-carpeted floor, pulling his luggage.  
  
Behind him was a tall girl with garnet eyes and long red hair, bouncing excitedly while holding a plush toy on the free hand. There was a glint in her eyes; anticipation and expectations ready to divulge.  
  
A girl dressed in yellow approached the two. "Welcome to Tomoeda." She smiled warmly.  
  
The boy nodded and smiled back in affirmation. "Thank you." He walked further, and got out of the glass doors that separated the cozy lobby from the outside world.  
  
"So this is Tomoeda..." He said to himself.  
  
  
Author's Notes: [if anyone really cares about this]  
  
Gomennasaigomennasaigomennasaigomennasaigomennasaigomennasai!!!!!!  
  
This chapter really came out waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy tooooo late! I even thought that I wouldn't be working with this fic again! I have been a very busy girl and have been a very good child to my mom because I studied hard for my exams. Gomena nasai for the procrastination! Anyways if you also like Sango/Miroku fics, you could read one of my works here too! [Tsk, tsk, tsk... You didn't have to promote!] And please press that tiny button down there. I'd really appreciate if you would do me that favor. Gomen for everything that I've done wrong here!  
Also, I'm sorry to all those Yuki/To-ya fans out there, I did not intend to change things or anything, but I have to go with my plot! Gomen!  
  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~ 


End file.
